


Even Sherlock Holmes Can Be Illogical Sometimes… But For Only Nine Months

by mm8



Series: MMoM [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: 5_prompts, Community: comment_fic, Community: lover100, Denial, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he goes into labor, he can no longer deny his condition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Sherlock Holmes Can Be Illogical Sometimes… But For Only Nine Months

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for MMoM 2013. If you'd like to submit one please go to my [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/402878.html), [dreamwidth](http://megans-writing.dreamwidth.org/205666.html) or leave a comment below. Thank you!
> 
> Originally written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/342056.html?thread=60591912#t60591912) at [comment_fic](a%20href=).

Everyone agreed unanimously that Sherlock Holmes was a genius. But when he became pregnant with John's child everyone was inclined to change their minds. 

After the morning sickness, the sensitivity to smells and touches, John thrust various pregnancy tests at his lover and left him to his privacy in the bathroom. When Sherlock came back and announced he was not pregnant and flounced onto the sofa, John went into the bathroom and to his shock found all of the pregnant strips laying on the bathroom counter, all positive. 

Over the next nine months Sherlock went through his pregnancy in blissful ignorance.

John made sure that Sherlock made it all of his doctor appointments ( _Really John, I'm not ill. Why do you insist that I keep seeing a doctor?_ ) Sherlock complained of his growing appetite, that his clothes no longer fit and that he couldn't _wank_ properly anymore. When the baby kicked, Sherlock claimed he was having a cramp and didn't understand why John wanted to feel his stomach. 

Sherlock got increasingly irritated every time someone at the MET looked at him funny. Lestrade kept advising that he'd 'take it easy'. Running around on rooftops, getting shot at, and being around chemicals certainly couldn't be good for the baby. Sherlock would only cock his head, crinkle his nose and ask "Whose baby are you talking about Lestrade?" The Detective Inspector had glanced over at John, who just held up his hands and shrugged.

One day while consulting for Scotland Yard on a case Sherlock doubled over in pain. John and Lestrade rushed to Sherlock's side immediately. 

"Sherlock are you okay? Is the baby--" Before John could say anything else water gushed from his lover.

Sherlock groaned and gripped John tight. "I'm pregnant. John, I'm pregnant with our child."

John gazed at Sherlock, studied his pained face before quickly cradling it between his hands. "You silly sod." John kissed Sherlock gently. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Thank you for reading! If you see any errors please let me know so I can correct them.
> 
> Comments and kudos are marvelous but are not required to keep the author from dying... *SPLAT*


End file.
